<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The Structure of an Angel by ExMarks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142232">[podfic] The Structure of an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks'>ExMarks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Sozzled in Soho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By CynSyn</p>
<p>An angel and a demon drinking in the back room of a bookshop in Soho.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>“Course. It’s the first word in the sentence. That’s just how that works. Capitalize the first word. I’d have thought you’d know that, Ang- Aziraphale. That’s, that’s just basic.”</p>
<p>“And we all know how famous you are for your grammar and sentence structure.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale scoffed bubbles into the cup at his lips.</p>
<p>“You know, one day someone is going to come up with a name for that, that bubbling thing you're doing in your drink,” Crowley said, waggling his finger at the display.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Sozzled in Soho [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The Structure of an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898677">The Structure of an Angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn">CynSyn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Podfic: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/eldsvmepdjy9lfk/The%20Structure%20Of%20An%20Angel%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0">Stream or download on Dropbox</a></b>
</p>
<p>Music: <a href="https://youtu.be/G5IkXVZEnGQ">How to play a violin while drunk 101 with Dominic</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.</p>
<p>I googled how to pronounce Talisker (yes it seems very straightforward but I've been bit in the ass by other words that seemed easy to pronounce before). I came upon <a href="https://youtu.be/2wO2thcCHHM">these videos</a> of Brian Cox saying booze names. Each are only a couple seconds long and as I let them auto play, I progressively kept laughing more and more.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>